marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chastity McBryde (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Miller; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = Elektra Assassin Vol 1 #5 | HistoryText = Approximately three years after her Libyan mission alongside Garrett, Chastity prepared to relay the Helicarrier discipline status report to Nick Fury when he instead assigned her to protect presidential candidate Ken Wind from assassins Elektra and her new ally, John Garrett. She led a squadron of helicopters towards the Potomac to intercept Wind and Garrett, who overpowered the first batch of agents to rush them and then commandeered their helicopter. Chastity tried and failed to talk Garrett into surrendering, after which she requested permission to sanction her targets, which Fury denied. Garrett and Chastity took out each other's helicopters, and Chastity engaged Elektra. As they struggled, Garrett felt Elektra's mind control slipping away and he shot Elektra in the chest. Elektra and Garrett were taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. for treatment. After Garrett was repaired, Chastity took Garrett and fled, after which Elektra's appearance altered, revealing that Elektra had used her mind tricks on everyone, and that it was actually Chastity who had been shot. The real Elektra continued to escape with Garrett . While healing and still on life support, Chastity made her report to Fury, confirming the likelihood that Garrett was being mind-controlled and revealing the details of her past encounter with Garrett. She later detailed all known information on Arthur Perry to the S.H.I.E.L.D. central records banks . Chastity reported the details of the demon-controlled, cyborg super-warrior Perry from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. She was present as ExTechOp technology enabled them to gain further info from the decapitated Dr. Beaker. She then led a mission to recapture Perry, who caused their helicopter to crash. After Perry killed Margolis, Mekkelson, Spenser, and one other agent, Chastity futilely fired on him, but she eventually caught an airlift from another helicopter to escape him. Chastity then filed her report, submitting herself for disciplinary action, after which she prepared to engage Elektra and Garrett at Wind's rally the next day . Chastity, wearing a nun's habit as a disguise, attended Wind's rally. Her scanner detected Garrett's cyborg systems and she led the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to assault him and Elektra, who plugged her gun barrel with an arrow. Chastity prepared another weapon and shot Garrett, but received a cybernetic boot to the head in return. When Garrett and Elektra continued their pursuit of Wind she grabbed a rocket packet to follow them, only to have it stolen by Arthur Perry, who slew her agents, including Simpson and Jurgen, and overpowered her. Perry joined Garrett and Elektra in crashing into the Lincoln Monument, where Chastity led her men in pursuit. However, as they approached, they were overwhelmed by the scent of the demonic Beast of the Hand, which incapacitated them all. Four months later, Chastity dictated the final report on Garrett and Elektra, specifically S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lack of ability to determine who had sent them . | Powers = Chastity is highly athletic and trained in espionage and various forms of armed and unarmed combat. She carried a number of ballistic and energy weapons, and uses a variety of advanced equipment for scanning, communications, etc. She is a skilled pilot of various types of aircraft and is proficient in aerial combat. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/mcbrydechastityel.htm }}